


one look, one touch of a hand

by maddielle



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dancing, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddielle/pseuds/maddielle
Summary: There’s a space between two patrons sitting on stools, facing their respective dates or friends or whatever, so he has room to lean on the bar and check for new emails while he waits for his bill.He doesn’t mean to overhear, but it’s hard not to from where he’s standing.Some accidental eavesdropping leads to a chance meeting, which leads to one of the best nights Nicky has had in a long while.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 28
Kudos: 402





	one look, one touch of a hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Move - Saint Motel

Nicky’s buzzing with happy energy. Drinks with Andy and Quynh and Booker and Nile after a week of marking hundreds of final papers will do that to him, and he finally feels free enough to look forward to the Christmas break. Sure, he doesn’t have many plans, but he has a couple of interesting books pilfered from the history department and a decent bottle of red given to him collectively by his TA’s, so he’s happy.

He waves to the four of them as they leave to wait outside. He then shrugs his jacket on and heads towards the bar to settle his tab. There’s a space between two patrons sitting on stools, facing their respective dates or friends or whatever, so he has room to lean on the bar and check for new emails while he waits for his bill.

He doesn’t mean to overhear, but it’s hard not to from where he’s standing.

One guy, with dark blond hair, scoffs a little into his beer. “Damn, Joe,” he says. “Seriously?”

The person with him, Joe, dark-haired and with his back to Nicky, sighs. “I said it would be nice to catch up.”

“Yeah. _Catch up.”_

“I didn’t promise anything like that.”

“You would’ve been down last year,” blond-guy mutters.

Joe seems to wilt, elbow resting on the bar. “Yeah, well. People change.”

“Apparently.” Blond-guy tips his glass back and stands. “You’re still a massive tease, so there’s that. Have a good night, I guess.” He leaves, brushing Nicky with his coat as he walks out.

Nicky’s bill has just been set in front of him. As he takes his wallet from his back pocket, he side-eyes the back of Joe’s head. He wouldn’t usually interject. However, he’s a couple drinks deep, and Joe just looks much too sad for a Friday night, judging by the downward curve of his shoulders.

“Hey,” Nicky says, as he inserts his credit card. Joe looks around for who spoke, eventually turns on his stool. Nicky peers at him sideways as he types in his PIN. “He sounds like a jerk. Don’t let it ruin your night.”

Joe huffs and smiles, rueful. “Yeah. I should have seen it coming, I guess.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to.”

“True,” Joe says, and he looks up properly. Nicky’s first and only thought is that he’s extremely handsome. He’s glad he didn't see Joe’s face before jumping into the conversation because he might have been intimidated out of it. Joe’s eyes are dark and shiny under the dim lighting, tight curls covering his head, long legs clad in slim black pants.

Nicky almost misses the beeping from the machine telling him to remove his card.

“Just tired of the assumptions and expectations,” Joe continues, thumbing his beer glass.

“Yeah, I get it.” Nicky puts his wallet back into his pocket. “If it helps, I have absolutely none about you in this moment.”

Joe chuckles, turns his shoulders towards Nicky a little more. “Well, that is something. I’m Joe.”

“Nicky.” They shake hands briefly, and a split second follows during which Nicky is sure his heart forgets to beat. A daring idea races through his mind. He knows he isn’t usually brave enough, and yet…

“Um,” he says. “My friends are waiting for me outside.”

Joe raises an eyebrow.

“We’re heading over to The Guard,” Nicky elaborates, referencing the only gay bar in town that Andy tolerates and Booker doesn’t openly complain about visiting. “If you need a pick-me-up, feel free to come with.”

He knows he’s taking a chance. Is Joe actually queer, or was that just an asshole acquaintance trying to pressure him into drugs or something and not sex like Nicky had guessed? Does he like clubbing? Maybe he hates strangers and just wants Nicky to disappear.

Nicky’s doubts are wiped away when Joe downs the rest of his drink, at least half the glass, in one motion and stands. He’s got a little height on Nicky.

_Oh no._

“That sounds amazing. Thank you,” Joe says, shrugging a stylish leather jacket onto his shoulders and tossing forty dollars on the bar, almost as an afterthought. “Lead the way.” Nicky feels a bit like he’s floating as he walks towards the exit, Joe’s steps heavy and unmistakable behind him. Outside, most of his friends are smoking, Quynh laughing at Booker with Nile while Andy lounges against the outer wall of the bar. Her lips part in mostly concealed surprise as Nicky pulls up with his guest.

“Andy, Quynh, Booker, Nile,” he says, gesturing to each for Joe’s benefit. “Guys, this is Joe. He’s coming with us.”

Predictably amicable after a few rounds, Booker claps Joe on the back. “Welcome aboard, Joe.”

“Nice to meet you, Joe,” Nile says warmly, extending a hand, which he shakes politely. Quynh does the same.

“Hey,” is all Andy says. She pushes away from the wall and taps the ash from her cigarette. “Let’s get going. I’m freezing.”

For the walk to their destination, Andy and Quynh and Nile walk arm in arm, while Booker is happy to aimlessly gaze at the sky above while lost in thought, so Nicky and Joe take up the rear together. It’s not a long journey, but Nicky learns that blond-guy, Jason, was someone Joe used to hook up with while in college. He also learns that Joe works as a graphic designer, while indulging in his own fine art on the side, and that he was admittedly excited to go out with Jason because he hasn’t been on a date in months.

“I find that hard to believe,” Nicky comments before he can think twice.

Joe laughs. “Yeah, right. What about you?”

“I haven’t gone out with anyone my last boyfriend,” he says easily, free of shame in the cool evening air. “Must have been last summer.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Joe murmurs, and Nicky hopes the streetlights wash out the flush in his face.

They frequent The Guard enough that the bouncer waves all six of them in together as soon as they arrive. Inside, a steep staircase leads upstairs and past a coat check desk. The Guard is fairly generic for a dance club, apart from the drag shows that sometimes happen on the far stage. Three bars line the space, with a tightly packed crowd of chatting, dancing, and laughing people milling in between. The dress code varies from full suits to naked skin with glitter, and Nicky relaxes. If there was ever a place to stop caring about appearances, this was it.

“Missed this place,” Joe says, close to Nicky’s ear. The bass-heavy music is quite loud.

“You’ve been before?”

“Not in a long while. But yes, many times.”

A bit of hope unfurls in Nicky’s chest. Ignoring it, he gestures towards the nearest bar with his chin.

“Drink?”

“Please.”

At the bar, whatever streak of courage that’s gotten him this far has him both ordering and paying for two beers, a dark brew similar to what Joe had been drinking previously.

“It’s good,” Joe says, after tasting.

“Local brew,” Nicky tells him, pocketing his change.

They stand together while enjoying their drinks for a moment, gazing out at the energetic crowd. Here and there, Nicky catches glimpses of his friends having fun in their own ways. When he looks back to Joe, Joe is already looking right at him. He leans in, and Nicky’s breath catches.

“Let’s sit,” Joe says into Nicky’s ear. Nicky nods, follows him around the periphery of the room and up a few steps to a raised lounge. They claim a low couch for themselves and have a neat view of the club from there.

“So,” Joe says, not having to project his voice as much now further from the DJ’s booth. “How often do you usually invite strangers out with you and your friends?”

Nicky swallows a mouthful of bitter beer. “Never.”

“Moment of spontaneity, or…?”

“More like bravery.

“Bravery?” Joe echoes.

“Yes,” Nicky says, blinking as a strobe light flashes overhead. He tips his head towards Joe. “You’re very beautiful.”

Instead of spluttering or standing and leaving, Joe just sips his beer contemplatively. Nicky takes it as a good sign.

“I’m glad you were brave,” Joe says, at last. “We might never have met otherwise.”

“I’m glad Jason was a jerk.”

Joe laughs, a full body motion. “True enough. I would much rather be here with you than in the back of his car, having a mediocre fuck.”

Nicky, a little drunk, raises his glass. “To avoiding mediocre fucks,” he says grandly.

Lifting his glass to meet Nicky’s, Joe grins. “To avoiding mediocre fucks,” he agrees, and they both finish their drinks in tandem. After, with a flourish, Joe sets his glass on the table before them and stands to his full glorious height, offering a hand to Nicky.

“I feel like dancing,” he says.

Mind blank, Nicky stands on autopilot and says, “Then let’s dance.”

Joe leads the way to a part of the dancefloor where they’re surrounded on all sides by clubgoers. They have to stand pretty close, almost chest to chest. Nicky feels intoxicated, both from the steady stream of drinks all evening and the fact that he can faintly smell the cologne Joe is wearing.

“To clarify,” Joe says, lightly touching Nicky’s forearm, “I feel like dancing with you.”

Nicky nods, says, “Yes. That,” and the corner of Joe’s mouth pulls upwards. He sets both his hands on Nicky’s waist and pulls them right together, feet bumping. Joe’s stomach is warm against Nicky’s where his jacket is open, and Nicky’s arm instinctively hooks around Joe’s neck. The other, he sets on Joe’s wrist. The beat is heavy, vibrates from the floor into his feet and legs. Already, they’re swaying a little in time, hips dipping together, and Joe’s grip on him is firm and grounding.

As they start to grind together, alone in their world, Nicky closes his eyes and leans his head against Joe’s and floats. He feels hot all over, turned on and unbearably aware of how and where they’re pressed together. The air between them is heady. When he opens his eyes, Joe’s are hooded and locked onto his. Nicky parts his lips.

It seems like Joe is keeping himself in check, judging by how his attention keeps slipping down to Nicky’s mouth and up again. Nicky can’t have that, so he leans in and says, firmly, into the shell of Joe’s ear:

“No expectations, Joe.”

Joe sighs, though Nicky feels it more than he hears it. “No expectations,” Joe says back, nodding once, and he frees one hand to slide up Nicky’s chest and to the side of his head to angle him for charged kiss.

Nicky moans right into his mouth, not bothering to filter his reaction. Immediately, they open to each other, hungry and high on the novelty of giving in to attraction and kissing somebody new. It’s been an age since Nicky made out with anyone, but his body remembers the dance well as he matches Joe’s rhythm and lets his hands wander across Joe’s toned chest and arms. Joe himself is an insanely good kisser; he keeps Nicky on his figurative toes, bites at him teasingly before delving in deeply before guiding his head to the side so he can taste his neck.

“Shit,” Nicky breathes. “God-”

“Yeah,” Joe says, and he takes Nicky’s mouth again.

They’re lost in each other for a very long time. So long, that it’s not until Quynh appears and taps on his shoulder that Nicky surfaces and realizes how late it is.

“We’re heading out,” she shouts over the music. Nicky frees a hand from Joe to slide his phone from his pocket and frowns when he sees _2:19 AM_.

“It’s late,” he says to Joe. “Okay to leave?” He doesn’t want the night to end, but, now that he’s paying attention, he does feel the beginning of a headache coming on, and he desperately needs some water and a nap. Joe, bless him, kisses his cheek and nods in acquiescence.

Outside, the night has cooled significantly. The others quickly make their goodbyes and head off, leaving Nicky and Joe standing together on the curb, hands in pockets. Nicky feels uncertain for the first time that night.

“I’m glad you invited me along,” Joe says.

“I am, too.”

“Do you live far?”

Nicky shakes his head. “A few blocks east.”

“Ah.” Joe’s expression turns reluctant. “I’m in the opposite direction.”

“Hey. No expectations, remember?” Nicky reminds him, and he means it. If tonight was only ever meant to be one night, he’ll take it.

Joe’s smile warms. “I like that.”

“So… goodnight, then?” Nicky offers. He’s a little confused when Joe starts laughing, lightly. “What?”

“I think you might be a little too honourable for your own good,” Joe says. His eyes crinkle adorably at the corners. “I would really like to see you again. Can I give you like my number?”

_Thank God._

“Yes,” Nicky replies quickly. “Yes, please. One second.”

It doesn’t take long to create a new contact in his phone and watch as Joe taps in his number. He sends himself a text and hands Nicky’s phone back to him.

“Perfect,” he says, a little softer. “Now, we can say goodnight.”

Nicky absolutely doesn’t want to leave without one more kiss, and Joe is apparently of the same opinion, so they meet in the middle. It’s a sweeter kiss than all the others, warm and lingering against the early morning chill. Joe’s eyes stay closed for a moment when they pull back before fluttering open.

“Goodnight, Nicky,” he says. “Will you text me when you get home?”

Nicky nods. He has to let the others know as well; he’s happy to add Joe to the mailing list.

“Good.”

Joe then steps back, leaves Nicky with one last smile, and sets off down the sidewalk.

Nicky doesn’t move for a long moment once he’s alone. He stares happily at the text that Joe sent himself from Nicky’s own phone and laughs to himself when he notices a couple raunchy texts that Andy sent him back in the club. She’s also sent a couple of bad selfies taken with Booker and Nile and Quynh. They look ridiculous and happy. He basks for a moment in how much he loves them, and then in the excitement of having met Joe.

 _A good night_ , he thinks to himself, and he sets off home with a little bounce in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> The situation Joe was in with Jason kinda happened to me recently, so I took the experience and turned it into a story about meeting and going dancing with a handsome Italian stranger :)


End file.
